Strange Encounter
by FlamingFireFox
Summary: Sango is kidnapped and the person who ends up saving her was not expected but when she tooken from her friends will she get feelings for her cold hearted rescuer. And is Kana really cold hearted? SanFluffy InuKag Mir?
1. Chapter 1

Please read this it may start slow there'll be a lot of Fluffy and Sango latter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else I wish I did but I don't.

* * *

Strange Incounter: 

"Sango, look out" but Miroku's warning came to late the sickle the boar demon wielded sunk deep into Sango's gut. She cried out in pain clutching her stomach. Blood seeped out of her mouth as welll as threw her stomach. She turned in time to duck another of it's attacks.

The band of boars demons were stronger then she expected she laughed to herself father always told me to never under estimate the enemy and here I am now under estimating them. She got up from the forest floor pulling out her Katana she ran towards the demon who impaled her striking it across it's neck piercing it's wind pipe and killing it insistently.

She turned back towards her friends they were still fighting Inuyasha was swinging wildly at the biggest and ugliest one who was probably there ringleader. Kagome had Shippou on her shoulder while she shoot her sacred arrows at them. Then there was Miroku he was making his way towards her probably to see if she was ok.A demon blocked his descent and they fought she ran towards him so she could help althoughher stomach was screaming in agony.

But before she could even reach the demons something grabbed her from behind covering her mouth prevent her from screaming. "Quiet wench or I'll kill you right know." His other hand grabbed her around the waist preventing herfrom running away.

She tried to look around but couldn't her body was pushed against his the hand around her waist tightened and she winced the hand was on the wound she received from the demon. Her eye's closed the pain was to great black consumed her she had fainted.

Before she fainted she realized who it had been it was……

* * *

With Inuyasha and Gang 

Soon all that was left of them were corpses.

"That was easy" said Inuyasha. He sheathed his Tetsiega as he said this, his smirk once again placed on his face in a triumphed way.

"If it was so easy why do you have a wound on your side?" asked Kagome in a worried voice.

"It's just a scratch wench"

"Why don't you SIT down so I can look at it?"

Inuyasha's face was smashed into the ground when she said this. "Damn it" he muttered threw a mouth full of dirt "I'm fine look why don't you lookafter the slayer. Her blood is everywhere if you haven't noticerd."

"OF course I didn't knowI don't have your nose rember? But where is she?" Kagome looked around the clearing where they had been fighting . She saw Miroku and Kirara setting up a fire away from the dead corpses but no sign of Sango.

Inuyasha's nose rose into the air as if he smelled something else which he did, He snarled "Naraku, he's been here."

"Do you think he took…" before she even finished he nodded. "We need to find her know who knows what he'll do to her, damn him that bastard." He called out "Hey monk come here we are going after Sango hurry up your just slowing us down."

Miroku's eyes grew as wide as saucers and he looked around sure enough she wasn't here. He got up quickly and walked to a know snarling transformed Kirara. "May I have this ride" he asked politely. She didn't do anything so he took it as a yes he climbed on and they left Inuyasha and Kagome in the lead. Please be ok he thought to himself.

* * *

Back with Sango 

Sango's eye slowly opened her head hurt no idea why it was her gut that was stabbed. She looked around to see where she was. The room was dimly lit nothing was in it except her or at least that's what she thought she saw no escape not even a door thow it was to dark to tell.

She tried to get up from the floor where she laid but something kept her down she looked to her left to see what it was. Thick chains were wrapped around her arms, legs and to her dismay her waist. Her Kantana which she was carrying had been removed from her Taijiya uniform. She lay there face down on the floor thinking of how to escape.

It came to her in an instant she pulled the trigger to release her hidden weapon. There was a metal on metal sound and the chain wrapped around her right arm gave in. She reached out and repeated it to her left arm. Know it was time for her to get rid of the one around waist this took some doing as to not hurt her already injured stomach but she managed it.

She was surprised that Naraku hadn't setup guards but she wasn't complaining for once she was happy that it was to easy. She knew where Kagura and Kohakuweretheywere trapped it a glacier fromthere fight withthe ice demon.

As quickly as she could she cut the chains around her legsand got up. She headed towards the place on the wall where she thought the door might be."How amusing I forgot all about your hidden weapon, I didn't think you'd be able to get out of that as quickly as you did im impressed." Sango turned around to see Naraku slinking out from the shadows. She gasped he had been there the whole time anddidn't make a move to stop her.

"Why did you let me unchain myself? Why didn't stop me?" she demanded in a strong voice.

"Where's the fun in that?" he replied "I like seeing you squirm" he smiled when he said this his eyes glowing red for a minuet. "Plus it would hard to do this if you were face down wouldn't it." He ran towards her before she could even move to block him. He wrapped his arm around her waist she gasped he took his chance and forced his mouth into hers kissing her deeply.

"What the hell" she yelled when he broke the kiss. "I don't usually do this to humans but in your case I'll make an exception" he smiled again eerily.

She backed up until her back was against the wall _help _she screamed in her mind. Naraku was closing the distance behind them quickly eyes once again glowing red.

* * *

With Sesshomaru 

I will kill you the mighty lord thought to himself you've trespassed on my land and destroyed the order of things. You have challenged my lordship and know you will see that I am the most powerful demon.

He looked down at the castle that laid nestled into the hills. If he didn't know better and didn't have his keen senses he would have thought it was a normal castle. But no it stank of the coward Naraku he alone would put an end to the demons life not his half breed brother.

"Lord Shesshomaru" Rin's small voice brought him back to earth.

"Yes" he retorted no emotion at all. "Rin your lord doesn't want to be bothered with your insensible babbling" Jaken yelled.

"I'm not bothered with her but with you is another story" he replied with a hint of anger in his voice that neither Rin nor Jaken could here. "Rin just wanted to give her lord these" she held up a bunch of lilacs. "Thank you Rin" he said taking the flowers she smiled "your welcome."

"Jaken watch Rin I'll be back soon"

"But master can't I come I can help"

"No, you must watch Rin" he was getting mad all though he didn't show it all that imp's good for is watching Rin he thought. He always questions my orders I'm his master he should listen oh well Rin likes so I cant get rid of him. "Wait here" with this he descended the hill towards the castle the barrier that was around it wasn't strong all he needed to was slash it with his claws.

* * *

Back with Sango in the Castle 

Naraku stopped right in front of her now frowning "he's already here oh well I gues we have to cut this short but don't worry I'll be back." He disappeared in a cloud of purple miasma. She let out the breath she had not realized she'd been holding . Know to find away out of here before he gets back. She didn't know who this _"he"_was but she hoped it was Inuyasha they should've realized by now she was gone but if it wasn't she hoped he held Naraku off long enough for her to escape.

She ran her hands along the brick wall to find the door but there was known she tried again no luck not even a loose brick she pulled the trigger again releasing the hidden blade once again. She hacked at the cement that kept the bricks together (a/n not sure if they had cement but oh well) with her hacking at it constantly the cement began to crack making the brick easy to slide away from the wall.

Sango looked at the small hole she formed, one more brick she thought then I can get away. She started hacking again as she expected the cement cracked only this time it wormed it's way higher then the brick she was trying to get out both bricks fell down to the g round with a sickening thud.

Yes she thought I'm free but as she began to squeeze threw more bricks started falling not towards her but still they were falling from the ceiling the crack that she made had done more damage then she thought the ceiling was collapsing she finished squeezing herself threw.

Know she was in a hallway. She looked back to see the crack spreading to the hallway she ran left hoping that she'd find an exit sooner and not later.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter the other ones will hopefully be longer but please review I like my story 

R view please


	2. Kana is it you?

Hey everyone thank you for those people whoenjoyed my first chapter and hope you like this one as well.

Disclaimer I still don't own any inuyasha characters although I really want to own them

* * *

Kana is it you?

Sesshomaru walked into the courtyard of the castle. From outside the castles barrierit looked actually pleasant it use to have a fountain in the center with little gardens of differnt types offlowers surrounding it.A cherry blossom tree sat in the corner blowing gently in the breeze.

But the second his claws broke threw everything changed for the worse, the fountain in the center was gray and cracking while the flowers that use to surround it were dead and a bleak brown color. The pretty cherry blossom tree that supposedly had stood in the corner disappeared all together and replaced with a thorn bush.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you of all people" Naraku sat on the steps leading upto the castle giant oak doorssmirking threw the bamboo skin mask he wore. "You saved me a lot of trouble searching for you Sesshomaru. I didn't even have to kidnap your little human runt this time."

"Naraku," Sesshomaru drew his toukijin. "You have insulted what is under my protection, you've terrorized my land, and challenged my lordship now die" not once did his voice have a note of emotion in it, it's as if he was stating the obvious.

Swinging his toukijin a green light shoot towards Naraku leaving a crater as it went. Naraku got up and easily dodged it. "Is that the best you can do?" Naraku sneered drawing his on sword he charged.

Easily blocking it Sesshomaru took his chance to use his poison claws to attack only to get bamboo skin and tearing it off.

It went like this for what seemed like forever they gave each others minor cuts and bruising, nothing a demon couldn't take. A blow to Naraku's chest sent him flying back into the castles wall, but by doingthat threegashes of poison appeared on Sesshomaru's arm from his contact with a few of Narakus stray hairs.

"Why are you so weak Naraku?" but Sesshomaru had a feeling he already knew.

"You guessed correctly I am his puppet but still you can barely handle me what makes you think you can fight the real one?"

"Sesshomaru knows who he can and cant handle. Where is your master anyway?"

"Why should I tell…." Before he could finish part of the stoneover hang fell on him crushing him before he could finish his sentence.

Sesshomaru stared at the place the puppet had been standing before the rock came. He turned on his heel and was about to walk back where he left his imp servant to take care of Rin by now she was probably making him play some weird game. A scream broke the silence that fell on the castle when the puppet died.

He turned around a bit just enough to see the castle begining folding in on itself. He kept walking when he heard someone laughing a really creepy laugh. 'Could that be Naraku' turning around he strolled briskly back towards the castle.

* * *

Back in the castle with Sango

She kept running down passage after passage the only light came from torches that ran along the walls. She hadn't passed one window yet making her think she was in a cave of some sort.

Another fork in the hallways appeared she looked up and down then the other. Her father always told her when in doubt go…left. It only took her a minuet to realize it was adead end "Damn" she back tracked and took the right path. Ruble kept falling from the ceiling she didn't know how much longer it be able to hold it's on weight.

Turning the corner she walked into known other then…Kana. She was staring in the other direction holding her mirror in it's usual position. "What do you want" she asked in her chilly voice.

"To get out of here, and I'm not afraid to fight you if I need to" raising her hands into a fight position to show she wasn't bluffing.

"I'm not here to stop you" Sango was getting surprised she didn't expect Kana to say anything she barely said two words to Naraku himself and here she is now.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Kana didn't respond. Back to her old ways Sango thought but why isn't she leaving doesn't she know the castle was collapsing.

"Kana why aren't you telling are friend here why your not aloud to leave."

Sango's heart stopped cold. The icy voice behind her couldn't be who she thought it was. Spinning around she was face to face with the demon formof Naraku. Kana walked towards him bowing her emotionless eyes never leaving Naraku's face. "Loyal to me even though I have to dispose of you" he chuckled softly. He lifted his hand and grabbed the little girls neck violently.

Sango was confused she thought Kana was his most loyal supporter. As if reading her mind he said "You are loyal Kana but since your mirror broke I have no use for you. At least Kagura has her wind and can fight although she's isn't loyal still she can fight and I need fighters" he growled into her face.

Sure enough Kana's mirror didn't have even a shard of glass left in the frame.

"Plus you aren'tas loyal as you put on are you now" he laughed when she tried shaking her headin a 'yes' response but it was hard for her with his hand still around her neck.

Sango looked on at this scene in disgust 'he even treats his servants awful' despite herself she felt sorry for the little girl. Although she knew it was one of Naraku's incarnation she seemed different then Naraku or Kagura or any of his previous incarnations. 'Maybe all she needs is a chance to be a kid.' She shook her head violently this was Kana for goodness sake evil but she couldn't convince herself of it.

Looking up she noted that Naraku was still distracted with Kana. It surprised her that he'd let his guard. Using the hidden dagger she jumped up and dug it deep into his shoulder. It wasn't easy jumping wearing her traveling kimono put she managed. He spun around throwing Kana at her making the little girl scream her eye shone with fear. Sango caught the girl but against her better judgment.

When she placed the girl on the ground she turned back to her emotionless self but instead of her walking back to her master she took a step behind Sango. Surprised but not showing it sheran forward she chargging weapon above her head. He dodged easily laughing "you think you can beat me with your nigen weapon." Grabbing her wrist with the weapon he pulled her into an embrace "now where did we leave off?"

'Oh no' his head started to incline towards hers until it was merrily inches away from hers. She tried wriggling away but all it did was make his grip that much harder.

"Naraku" a voice from behind alarmed her and it must of alarmed Naraku to because his grip slackened just enough for her to slip away. She quickly walked back where she left the still motionless Kana.

"Sesshomaru" Naraku drawled "I thought you'd of left by now, or did you want to protect this wench."

"I'mnot attached to anyone" he glanced over to where the two girls stood.

Sango didn't know what to do stay or go the ruble was falling rapidly and she didn't feel like getting crushed. Taking a step back she turned to walk away when she heard a cold voice, "don't you dare move wench."

She spun around to see Sesshomaru glaring at her "don't leave I have business with you latter." They stood there staring at each other gold eyes boring into her brown onesmaking her feel for the briefest of seconds a warm sensation. Sesshomaru looked back at Naraku "are you protecting the wench now Sesshomaru I never thought you'd lower yourself to such a thing."

She looked up at him bewildered what were they talking about protecting me no one protects me except maybe Inuyasha and her other friends but surely not him.

"Well I'd love to stand here and chat but I have business to attend to" with that he disappeared into a cloud of miasma leaving the demon lord, demon girl and demon slayer together.

"SO, what business did you have with me anyways," she said breaking the unnerving silence.

"Who said I had it with you?" he indicated the girl who was still behind her."Why else would you be staring at me?" she tried not to blush but she was failing miserably in trying to hide it. "Why would a stare at something as ugly as you?"

This mad her blood boil what right does he have to saying she's ugly.With demon speed hethrew her against the wall.But before she could get up or say anything the demon girl stood in front of her still emotionless but in a protective manner.

Could this girl really be the one that she had hated at one point?

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

'This girl is the one that travels with my no good half breed brother I should despose of her for doing that. In the back of his mind something was stopping him but who?when he told he had business with her he really didn't mean it. But what did he mean when he stopped herit couldn't of been to protect her could it of?

"So if you had business with Kana why did you look at me?" sherepeated 'she sure is persistent isn't she he thought to himself. "I wasn't she was following you," he lied part ofit was true the girl did follow the slayerstill no hint of emotion in his eyes. He looked down at the demon slayer taking in her curves andher black blacksilky hair she was pretty at least for a nigenalthough he had called her ugly.

He mentally shook himself how could he think this. But whenhe looked back, wasshe blushing or was ithis imagination. (a/n this isn't really fluffy like butthought i should add it in.)

"So what business did you have with Kana then?" "I don't have to tell a nigen anything."

"Then if you wont tell her then tell me," both looked at the younger girl surprise clearon Sango's face. Did she just say something that wasn'tasked of her and was there ahint of emotion in what she justsaid. But if so what was it?

* * *

I wish I could write more but I'm tired and my brain hurts a little from all this typing but I'll try to review as fast as I can the next chapter might be in 1-3 days depending if my dad lets me on. I know this story might have been a little boring but if you disagree please tell me in a review.

Please review I like to see if you enjoyed my story


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe it winter vacation is almost over that means I can't update as fast so don't think I abandoned you it will just take time to update. Plus with my Spanish teacher giving us loads of homework it will be hard but I will update.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters if I did I would be rich or at least not broke.

* * *

Both people stared at her in disbelief Sango still sat on the ground while Sesshomaru stood over her ruble kept falling around coming down in bigger and bigger chunks. They just stood or in her case laid there watching the little girl in curiosity or at least Sango's case curiosity Shesshomaru looked impassive his face held no emotion. Kana stood there looking at the two figures in front of her.

She was scared of the demon lord but she couldn't let the woman fight the demon lord he was to strong so she had decided to intervene. She couldn't explain why she wanted to save the woman this emotion what was it… wait emotion she thought. No she never had emotions before at least while she was under Naraku's control.

Scared that's it Sango thought the incarnation was scared of the lord she had no reason he was just a big push over. But she must feel vulnerable with out her mirror to protect herself.

Sango made eye contact with the girl yep she was scared alright when she looked into her eyes that's all she could see. She smiled at the girl and to her utmost surprise the girl smiled back. Getting up slowly she walked back towards the girl.

_CRACK!_

Sesshomaru eyes darted skyward then back to the two girls who were now a ways away from each other a boulder size chunk of the roof separating them from each other.

Samgo's POV

She had been looking at the girl that she forgot about the ceiling she barely evaded the falling stone that now separated them. She now felt the little stones hitting her head repeatedly.

The building wasn't going to hold any longer she must have been trapped in the center of it then she took out the brick it disturbed the whole castle.

She was dodging this way and that trying to move to the girl who was now cowering her hands above her head to protect it from the falling rocks. She tried evading a larger rock barely missing it and instead got hit by an even bigger one. Stars appeared in front of her eyes the room seemed to start spinning the last thing she saw before blacking out was silverish white hair.

* * *

Inuyasha group in front of the castle

"DAMN" yelled Inuyasha "we were to late" the group was standing in front of a now demolished castle. Dust was still rising it must of collapsed recently or the dust would of settled by now.

"What do you mean to late" Kagome cried out "We can't be to late we cant!"

"Calm down wench she ain't dead you can stop crying now" Inuyasha said "geez."

"SIT and I'm not crying" she cried harder when she said this.

"Inuyasha you need to work on your people skills" said Miroku looking over to where his two friends where now arguing.

"He's right Inuyasha" Shippou exclaimed jumping from Kagome's shoulder to the monks shoulder.

"Where is Lady Sango," asked the monk looking back at the now destroyed castle "she isn't under that" he gestured to the ruins.

"Nah, she's not there she got out in time" he growled "but my brother scent is mixed with hers and Naraku's sent."

"Where did they go?" asked a curios monk but you could hear the note of panick in his voice.

"That way" he indicated a small dirt path towards there right leading a ways from the group and towards the mountains in the west.

"We have to find her now who knows what he might do to her" they all grimaced even Kirara but it looked funny when she did it.

They started walking again this time towards the west. The group wasn't usually this quiet but with there friend gone it seems like she took the happiness with her. They didn't know this but each one of them were thinking of what was happening to there friends. All were thinking the worse her getting hurt or worse dieing. Miroku was thinking more in a pervertish manner where the two of them were in each others arms kissing passionately. This just made him angry he wanted to find her now even if it killed him.

* * *

Sango's POV

She felt like she was flying warmness spread threw out her body. She hoped this sensation would never end that it go on for ever but all good things must come to an end sooner or latter.

Her eyes fluttered open to see the landscape rushing below her. She looked up to see what was carrying her to her surprised it was Sesshomaru. He had her around the waist her arms where pinned to her side. He was looking down at her "your awake I thought you were dead I was about to drop you."

She glared daggers at him he new she was awake he was just playing with her emotions. "Don't look at me you worthless taijiya I saved your life." She had no response to this he was right he did save her dear kami I'm in dept to a demon.

Then she rembered "Where is Kana?" "I don't have to answer you Slayer" but none the less I glanced down to his left where the little girl in white was staring emotionlessly down. "I have a name you know it's Sango." "I can call you what I want."

After this an eerie silence fell upon them Sango just looked at the gound what seemed like hours but in reality only a few minuets they started to descend. They hit the ground lighter then she expected but once he touched down he dropped them both on the ground. She walked quickly to the younger girl to help her to her feet. She still had no idea why she wanted to protect this girl but she had to something in herself told her to.

Then she looked up to be staring into to molten gold orbs. She couldn't take her eyes off them the held her in its spell. (a/n please read what's down bellow)

* * *

I know this chapter seems like a rush and i'm sorry about that the next one will be longer and better more action to hopefully who knows .

I just realized something what's the point of updating if I don't get reviews so I decided I'm not updating until I get at least 5 reviews. So I hope you guys review soon or I might decide to give up this story completely.


End file.
